The present invention relates to a power-transmitting metallic V belt for use in a V-belt-type continuously variable transmission.
One known power-transmitting metallic V belt comprises an endless metallic strap and a number of metallic blocks successively mounted on the endless metallic strap, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 55(1980)6783. Since both the strap and the blocks are made of a metallic material, and the blocks are required to be slidable with respect to the strap, it is difficult to attach the blocks to the strap.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 61(1986)-S4976 discloses another metallic V belt which comprises a strap made up of a plurality of superposed endless metallic webs and a number of metallic blocks held by the strap. Each of the endless metallic webs has a neck or constricted portion having a reduced width. To install the metallic blocks on the strap, the necks of the metallic webs are aligned with each other, and the metallic blocks are brought onto the metallic webs through the aligned necks. Therefore, the metallic blocks can be installed on the strap relatively easily.
If the necks remained aligned with each other after the blocks and the strap are assembled together, the blocks would be removed from the strap through the necks. Therefore, the metallic webs are longitudinally shifted to position the necks out of alignment with each other, thereby preventing the blocks from being detached from the strap.
While the metallic V belt is in use, however, the metallic webs tend to be displaced positionally with respect to each other, until the necks may finally be aligned with each other allowing the metallic blocks to come off through the necks. If the number of metallic webs used is increased, then the blocks will become more liable to fall from the strap. However, there is a certain practical limitation on the number of metallic webs that can be used.